


Left Behind

by BlueWindStorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWindStorm/pseuds/BlueWindStorm
Summary: Noctis is perturbed when a strange man approaches him to ask about his Uncle.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Somnus Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Somnus Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello.” The tall, strangely clad man greeted Noctis with an eerie smile. He wore several layers of clothing. A black trench coat over top of a shirt and pinstripe pants. And then even some sort of shawl or scarf over top of that. He even had a _fedora_. The man’s eyes, a strange golden color, seemed to bore into Noctis’s own.

“Ah, hello.” Noctis responded, a little awkwardly. He was unsure of why this man had come up to him so intently as he was browsing the stores at the town’s only mall. He’d wandered off from his three other friends as they all waited for their food to be readied at the restaurant they ordered from. The place was understaffed that day and the group was informed it was going to take a bit of time for their meal. Noctis decided to use the bathroom and then spend a bit of time wandering as his friends waited at the table. 

“I do apologize for bothering you so but you resemble someone I have been searching for.” The man explained and drew even nearer. Noctis took an involuntary step back. It was not often he was intimidated so easily but this man caused a surge of uneasiness in him.

“Oh. Really?” Noctis said lamely, wishing he had just stayed at the table with his friends. Was this man trying some weird pick up line? He wasn’t from around here, that was for sure.

“Yes, I was informed he was here but it seems my sources were mistaken.” The man's eyes seemed to sharpen as he spoke next. “You by chance would not happen to know a Somnus, would you?”

Noctis immediately tensed… He did. He did know a Somnus.

“No, I don’t know anyone by the name.” The young man forced himself not to react. Yet... Had Noctis’s voice broken a little? He found it hard to stare at the stranger directly as he responded. 

The tall man’s gaze seemed to see through Noctis and his attempt at a lie. The young man found himself looking away.

“I see.” The stranger sighed dramatically. “And I came all this way! I suppose I must return home, this being another fruitless endeavor.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Noctis didn’t really feel sorry. He didn’t like this man. His mind screamed that there was something wrong about him. He’d always been taught by his father to trust his instincts.

“Oh, don’t be. It’s not like you're hiding him, right?” The man responded.

“N-No, of course not.” Noctis winced at his stammer.

“Well then, I bid you a good day. I have a long trip ahead of me.” He inclined his head slightly and turned away to leave. 

Noctis was left confused and a little afraid.

* * *

Noctis had been about to text Somnus when one of his friends came up to him. 

“Dude, who was that guy?” Prompto asked, glancing over at the retreating man’s back. 

“I have no idea. But he was weird.”

“No kidding, did you see his outfit? Who the hell wears something like that?” Prompto laughed.

“I know, right?” Noctis laughed as well. Now that the man was gone, he felt so much lighter. 

“Anyway. It’s time for food. You didn’t respond to my text so I came to find you. We better hurry before Gladio eats it all.”

“I’m still a little mad he did that last time.” Noctis recalled, his irritation from that incident resurfacing. Prompto and he had been in the middle of an arcade game and couldn’t pause it to eat. They’d been doing so well. Half an hour after their food arrived, the two young men had come to their table to find all their meals already eaten. They’d just ordered more food, Gladio paying, but _still_.

“So am I. Not our fault though, we couldn't stop. We beat the high score that day.”

“Yeah!” Noctis agreed as they both hurried over to their other friends.

* * *

It wasn’t until a few hours later that Noctis remembered the creepy man. He’d kept meaning to text Somnus but something kept distracting him. It was probably best to let his Uncle know about him even though he’d gone. 

Noctis wondered who he was to his Uncle. Though Somnus may not have been a relation by blood, he lived with them for three years before moving out on his own two years prior. Both Somnus and Noctis were pretty close, the latter going over to his house for dinner at least twice a week.

**Noctis:** _Hey Uncle Somnus. There was some guy that came up to me earlier today. Tall, reddish hair, creepy gold eyes. He said he was looking for you. I got some weird vibes off him. I told him I didn’t know you and he left. Said he was going home. Hope I did the right thing._

Noctis waited for a response throughout the evening but he received nothing. Somnus was pretty busy most days so he didn’t think much of it. He had a habit of responding several days later to anything non-work related. This was a trait both he and Noctis shared so he couldn’t blame him, really. He’d respond when he remembered.

* * *

Somnus hadn’t always lived in the same town as Noctis. It was five years ago that the man came here.

Noctis's father, Regis Lucis Caelum, was chief of the police force for the area. He’d been called by a concerned citizen about a man in an abandoned barn near the town. The woman owned property nearby and had been searching for one of her lost cattle when she discovered the sleeping man. She hadn’t known whether or not he’d been asleep or dead and had been too afraid to check. She’d called the police instead. 

Regis had gone to investigate and found the man right where the woman said he’d be. The man had been startled when woken and Noctis's father had been shocked when he glimpsed his face. The stranger vividly resembled his son, albeit an adult version of him. 

The stranger had been groggy, visibly sick and feverish. Regis had been able to tell at a glance that he was not doing well. The man tried to tell Regis that he would be on his way in the morning and that he would not cause any trouble. He just needed a place to sleep for the night.

Regis had a kind heart. He did not wish to arrest a man simply for sleeping. And he could not in good conscience leave the man or let him wander off, as sick as he seemed to be. He decided to try and get him to go to a hotel. The stranger had refused and ashamedly admitted he could not spare the funds.

It might have been his similarity to Noctis but Regis found himself asking the man to come with him. He promised to take care of whatever expenses for a few nights. The man was reluctant but then gave in. The thought of having a proper room must have been too much of a temptation.

On the drive into town, Regis learned the man’s name was Somnus. He didn’t give a last name and he didn’t say much about what he was doing here or where he was going. He also refused to go to a hospital, stating he was fine. Regis did find it suspicious but he decided to pry another time. The man needed a little bit of help today. 

At a hotel, Regs ordered the man to rest and promised to return with some necessities. He came back with some medicine and food and found Somnus fast asleep. He tried to wake him but the man just mumbled something and turned away. 

Regis had been amused, he was just like his own Noctis in the mornings. The officer wasn’t proud of what he did next but he looked through the man’s belongings. He quickly found an ID, looking it over, and set it aside. On impulse, he dug around a little more. He smiled when he found what he wanted, another ID hidden away. The name on that one said Somnus Izunia. After that, Regis carefully put everything back as he found it and left the room.

When back in the station the next day, Regis looked up Somnus Izunia. The man was apparently from an influential but very private family from outside the country. They were some type of old royalty. Somnus had been presumed missing for the last few months with his only family, a brother, offering a reward for information and his safe return. There was no criminal history to speak of and that did put Regis at ease. However, it was clear Somnus was running from something. 

A little reassured, Regis visited Somnus for three days and made sure he was doing well. He was very sick for a time and ended up needing to stay for a full week. The officer paid for it all and continued to visit. Regis never saw Somnus call or text anyone during his ordeal. He didn’t even think the man had a phone on him.

Somnus was very grateful for the help but he was also confused as to why Regis was willing to help him so. He offered to pay him back for his kindness, someday, as he was unable to now. Regis had refused saying he did not help people so they would owe him. It was something he’d been taught as a child.

Regis got to know Somnus a little during that week. He found he quite liked him, even if he was a little reserved. He really did remind him of his son with some of his habits. Like being able to nod off within moments, the face of disgust he’d make when taking some over the counter medication and even his interest in swords. Somnus had mentioned he’d taken swordsmanship classes since he was a child and Regis recalled that Noctis had been begging his father for such classes for quite a while now. Sadly none were offered in this town, or anywhere nearby.

After the week passed, Regis’s fatherly instincts refused to allow Somnus to leave. He’d opened his home and offered to help him find a job. He’d also told the man the truth that he knew his real name and would keep it a secret on his behalf. Somnus had been hesitant but, maybe wanting a place to call home after being on the run for so long, eventually accepted the offer. Looking back, Regis was glad he’d done it. Somnus had been a welcome addition to their home, especially since he himself was so busy.

Noctis was wary of the stranger who’d come into their home and so was Somnus with Noctis. Regis had explained to the both of them how much they looked like one another but even so they were still shocked once they’d met. They warmed up to one another quickly, especially after Somnus offered to teach Noctis about swordplay.

Noctis soon began referring to Somnus as his Uncle and Regis's family of two became a family of three.

  
  


* * *

One day passed, and then two. Somnus still didn’t respond to Noctis’s text.

It wasn’t that unusual that Somnus forgot about texts so Noctis tried again. He asked if he was alright, even trying to call this time. He got a busy message however. For some reason he found himself worried. It was because of that man he saw at the mall, he knew. The encounter was unsettling but he’d left, hadn’t he? Noctis had believed him but now he began to wonder. What if he hadn’t? What did he want with Somnus? And did he do something to him and that was why he was not responding?

Noctis knew he shouldn’t be so paranoid but it was hard not to be. It was not the first time Somnus forgot to respond to a text for several days. It was a joke between them at times.

By the third day, Noctis’s worry began to affect him. He did not sleep well as he kept waking up from his sleep at odd intervals all night long. If his Uncle didn’t respond that day, the young man decided he would just go over to his house to see what was up. He was supposed to go over later for dinner but he didn’t want to wait that long.

Noctis lay in bed that morning with his phone in hand, still hoping for a response. He’d been absentmindedly staring at the sword Somnus got him for his birthday last year. Unlike their practice swords, this one was real. It was proudly displayed on the wall in his room. It was during this time that his phone pinged with a response.

**Somnus:** _Sorry, Noctis. I did not mean to ignore you. I am alright and I hope you have been as well. Unfortunately, I must postpone our dinner tonight. I find myself quite busy today. I would however like to speak with you soon, possibly tomorrow. There is something important we must discuss._

The message did not ease Noctis’s unease about the situation. He knew Somnus had a day off today. Just what would he being doing that would make him so busy? His Uncle usually just slept the day away. 

Noctis decided to just check in on Somnus. It was early, especially for him, but it seemed his Uncle was awake already. Noctis didn’t have to go to class for a few hours yet so it would not be an issue to spend a bit of time over there.

* * *

Noctis rapped on Somnus’s door a few times after driving over. Then again, just a few seconds later. He didn’t mean to be so rushed but he felt a little on edge. He just wanted to _see_ that Somnus was alright. He wasn’t supposed to go to work today, Noctis knew, so it wouldn’t be a big deal to bother him.

Noctis let out a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar figure come to the door behind the frosted glass door. 

Somnus opened the door to his home, looking rather startled at seeing Noctis there. And the younger man looked equally startled at his Uncle and his appearance. Somnus’s clothing was wrinkled and messy, as if he’d just thrown it on in a rush. He also looked exhausted, there were dark circles around his eyes. They even looked a little red and puffy, maybe from exhaustion. Had something happened? 

“Noct…” Somnus quickly looked back inside the house for a moment and then hurriedly whispered. “Now is not a good time. I will let you know when to come back, alright?”

“... Is everything okay?” Noctis asked, feeling like things were not. If he was swamped with work, he could have told him. Noctis would have been happy to try and help, even if it was merely cooking or cleaning so that Somnus did not have to. He had no choice but to learn to cook from his part time job at a local restaurant and found he didn’t mind it. His friend Ignis had even been teaching him some recipes to try out at home. 

“ _Somnus_!” The out of place, but strangely familiar voice called out the name. Noctis realized there was someone else in his Uncle's home. Somnus stiffened at the voice. “Now who would be at the door so early in the morning?”

The tall, oddly dressed man from that day at the mall appeared behind Somnus. He was in far less eccentric clothing now, just a simple shirt and pants. His presence immediately caused Noctis to bristle in unease. 

“Ah, it is you again.” The stranger said, grinning widely. Noctis felt a surge of anger at the expression.

“Why… Is he here?” Noctis asked stiffly. He was confused as he looked between the two men.

“Am I not allowed to visit my younger brother?” The man chuckled. “I find myself a little hurt you’d lie to me so. Though, despite your efforts, I still managed to find my sibling.”

Noctis’s eyes widened in shock. Brother? He looked at Somnus, wanting him to deny the claim. He hadn’t told him about a _brother_. They’d lived together for years, surely he would have mentioned a sibling to Noctis?

“I see from the boy’s expression that you’ve never informed him that you had family.” Ardyn looked towards Somnus as he said this. “Were you that ashamed of me? Though.. You did leave me behind so I suppose I should have expected as much.”

“You know that’s not what it was.” Somnus mumbled, looking down at the ground. He didn’t deny the claim as Noctis wished him to.

“Well, allow me to make a proper introduction this time. Ardyn Izunia, at your service.” The man bowed. “And you are Noctis, of course. Somnus hasn’t had the time to tell me much about the lovely little family that took him in during his most desperate times. I do appreciate you taking care of him, I had been so worried for his well-being for many years now.”

Noctis just stared at the ‘brothers’, too bewildered and too hurt to react.


	2. Chapter 2

Ardyn invited Noctis in, despite Somnus clearly not being comfortable. Noctis hesitated, but Somnus did not tell him to leave again. He instead stood aside to let Noctis inside and then timidly followed his brother when he went back into the house.

They followed Ardyn to the kitchen, where he told them both to sit down at the table. He then offered to make breakfast for them both. Noctis tried to refuse but Ardyn was having none of it.

Somnus didn’t say anything while he sat, he just allowed his brother to do as he wished. He fiddled with his sleeves as he waited, not really looking at Noctis or even initiating a conversation. Something about this just seemed so wrong to the younger man. His Uncle was not usually this nervous or subdued. He was more vocal, easily expressing his emotions and could be rather blunt. He was sometimes aloof but once people got past that they usually found they liked him. He was a kind man at heart, though he could be stern. 

Yet now Somnus was quiet, barely looking at anyone or anything in particular. He had been this way once before, when he first arrived into Noctis’s home. But he’d grown sure of himself rather quickly. 

Noctis didn’t like it one bit. He wanted the man that made his Uncle act this way to leave. Noctis was Somnus’s family. He had been for the last five years. Obviously his Uncle had run away from his home, and brother, for a reason. He’d never spoken about it to Noctis for a reason. At least the man hoped. He still felt hurt by it but maybe Somnus could explain it to him when they were alone.

As Ardyn began his preparations for breakfast, he began to talk… A lot. Maybe enough for the both of them as the two dark-haired men sat silently at the table. Noctis didn’t want to discuss anything in front of this intruder and it seemed Somnus felt the same.

Ardyn mentioned that he rarely needed to make his own meals but that he’d learned because someone- here he looked pointedly at Somnus- used to refuse to eat unless someone he trusted prepared his food. The violet-haired man mentioned some type of incident occurring but he didn't elaborate on it. Noctis didn’t ask.

Noctis did learn a few things from Ardyn however. He and Somnus seemed to be from some type of affluent family, maybe even royalty. They apparently owned several massive estates, companies and even a _castle_. The man could only wonder why Somnus would flee from such a family and willingly live on the streets. Once again, Noctis felt a sense of betrayal for such an omission. Why hadn't Somnus said anything to him? Of course Noctis had been curious about Somnus's former life before he began living with him but he'd never really gotten an explanation. He'd eventually stopped being curious about it, believing if there was something important that his Uncle would tell him. He'd always believed Somnus had no remaining family left.

* * *

Somnus stretched and Noctis saw the collar of his shirt move to the side to reveal several suspicious bruises underneath the side of his jaw. He recognized them for what they were immediately, seeing that they were recent. Noctis would have teased Somnus about it before but he wasn’t in the mood now. It seemed his Uncle might have had some company over. He wondered if it was that woman from the corner store again. He’d ask him when his brother left.

Noctis also began to wonder if Ardyn had come over when Somnus was with someone. That might have been an awkward reunion. He’d ask about that too. Might be a funny story there. And Noctis wanted something to laugh at least considering the situation he found himself in. He really hoped Somnus could explain just why he’d failed to mention anything about a brother for so long.

When Noctis looked up at the stove, he found Ardyn staring at him. 

“I would like to add that I am not angry with you for your lie, Noctis. It seems you were just looking out for family.” Ardyn said, giving him a smile. “In the end, I still found my brother, albeit a few days late, so there is no harm done.”

“Oh… Thanks.” Noctis didn’t really know how to respond to that. Somnus looked over at his brother but the younger man didn’t catch his expression.

Ardyn just continued with a chuckle. “It was rather amusing to see the shock on my brother’s face last night. He had not been expecting me to be there at his door when he had a... _Friend_ over.”

“... Yeah.” Somnus agreed after a moment. He rubbed his neck and looked away.

Both dark haired men were quiet once more as Ardyn finished making their meal. 

* * *

Ardyn droned on as Noctis ate. He was talking about wine now. Something about the health benefits of one type or another. The young man almost hadn’t wanted to eat but whatever he’d made smelled far too good. It was some type of omelette with cheese and a slice of some fancy looking bread. There were veggies mixed into the omelette too, something he usually avoided, but the scent had been too irresistible not to try a bite. 

A large part of Noctis wanted to hate it and he wished Ardyn was a bad cook. But that was not to be as it was unfortunately delicious. Noctis was also starving as he didn’t have breakfast before rushing here and didn’t manage to eat much the night before. After the first bite of the omelette, Noctis couldn’t help but continue. The young man did notice Somnus picking at his own meal instead of eating it, looking rather lost in thought. 

“-and now that Somnus is finally returning home for good, I can make sure he-” Ardyn was still talking and Noctis tuned in at just the right moment to hear _that._

“Wait, what?” Noctis gasped, his eyes going wide. He placed his fork down on the table, his half eaten food forgotten. He turned to Somnus in disbelief. 

“You’re leaving?” Noctis asked, the shock and betrayal clearly audible in his voice. _Please,_ he thought to himself. _Say it’s a lie._

Somnus seemed startled that Ardyn had blurted something like that out so carelessly. He glared at him but Ardyn just smirked. 

“Noctis… I...” Somnus fumbled for a response and Noctis’s hopes that it was a lie died. His Uncle sighed and looked down before continuing. “I am sorry. I was going to tell you soon.”

“But… You have a life here? A job?” Noctis argued, his eyes misting. He was just going to abandon them just like that? For a man Noctis hadn’t even heard of before? If he was willing to leave so easily, had he ever cared for Noctis and his Dad? Were they just some cheap replacements for his _real_ family? One that he now wanted to return to? 

“What about us?” Noctis said, anger and bitterness now lacing his words.

Before Somnus could reply, Ardyn did.

“My brother has a life back with me. It is about time he came home to take up the responsibilities he so carelessly fled from. There is a lot he must atone for... Isn’t that right, Somnus?”

“... Yes. Ardyn is right, Noctis. I can’t stay here anymore.” Somnus confirmed. He didn’t look happy about the situation and Noctis did notice that. His anger faded somewhat at his Uncle’s sorrowful expression.

Noctis noticed Ardyn watched on with a serene smile on his face. He had the urge to punch it off of him. Oh how he _hated_ this man. It was because of him that Somnus was leaving.

* * *

“Well, when are you coming back?” Noctis asked, trying to keep his voice even. He was _not_ going to cry here. And Somnus wasn’t going forever, was he? Ardyn said for good but that couldn’t be true. He didn’t want it to be.

“Unfortunately he may not be allowed to leave for quite a while once he returns. How can I trust that he will not flee his duties once more?” Ardyn once more answered for Somnus. Noctis wanted to tell him to keep quiet but he refrained. 

“You can’t force someone to stay.” Noctis argued, seeing that Somnus wouldn’t. Maybe he could get his Uncle to reconsider? He was mad at Somnus but he still loved him like family. He could forgive him, given enough time. 

“I am not forcing anyone.” Ardyn insisted. “Somnus understands his duties will keep him from traveling for a time. He will have to work hard to prove that he can be trusted.”

“That’s not fair!” Noctis argued. “You can’t just-”

“Noctis…” Somnus interrupted, finally speaking up. “This is how it must be. You don’t understand... I do promise to explain things soon but know I must return home with my brother.”

“So you’re just going to accept this? You’re just going to leave like we meant _nothing_? I thought we were family!” Noctis yelled at his Uncle in his anger. He could feel his eyes burn with the beginning of tears. 

“We _are._ ” Somnus tried to reason, looking upset as well. “And that will never change. But I _need_ to go back.”

Noctis was too upset to listen to anymore after seeing that Somnus would not change his mind. He almost knocked his chair away in his haste to stand up and leave the house. 

* * *

Somnus groaned and put his head in his hands, upset and guilty over the anguish he’d caused Noctis. He should have never stayed in this town, he thought to himself. It would have been better if Regis never found him. He should have known he could never escape his past. 

“Oh dear, I feel so terrible my presence has caused such pain.” Ardyn murmured, his voice right behind Somnus. The younger brother felt a hand stroke through his hair. It was not comforting.

“Stop screwing around.” Somnus snapped as he raised his head. “You’re _enjoying_ this.”

Ardyn laughed out loud. “Of course I am. Causing you some of the pain you caused me is quite satisfying. Here you are, once again leaving your family behind.”

“Because of _you_.” Somnus snarled, turning his face his brother.

“No, because of you.” Ardyn smirked down at him. “You should not have left me in the first place. Do you even realize how much that hurt? Even more than your first betrayal. I thought we’d come to an understanding after _that_ little incident.”

Somnus felt a wave of guilt but he shook himself out of it. If he had not stood against his brother so long ago, perhaps found another way to deal with him, could things have been different? The man found himself unsure. 

Somnus turned back to the table to pick up his phone and send Noctis a quick message. He just stated he wanted to talk to him whenever he felt up to it. The man didn’t want to force him until he was ready. He did also have to mention that he’d be leaving within the week. He’d wanted to tell Noctis sooner and only in person but there was no other choice. Ardyn had been… Keeping his brother _busy_ for the last few days. Somnus had to call in to work, though thankfully Noctis did not know about that or he might have questioned it.

Ardyn wrapped his arms around his brother once he set his phone back down. He settled his chin on the younger’s head. He trailed a hand over his neck and rubbed the marks he’d left behind on his brother’s skin.

“Be a bit more careful in covering these up. The others too just in case. I noticed the boy staring at them. I crafted your lie, now be a good boy and keep it up.”

Somnus nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He didn’t… It didn’t matter what he wanted. 

“Of course that will not be the only lie you will speak. You will of course have to explain yourself to them.” Ardyn chuckled. “I am sure you would not want to burden those two with the sordid truth of our situation. I do hope you have something in mind that will convince them to let you go.”

Somnus closed his eyes. No, he did not want to tell them the truth. He did not want to tell Noctis and Regis about his failed attempt to stop his brother’s lust for power. A desire that had erupted after he’d fallen in with the wrong crowd. The elder Izunia became a different man thanks to those monsters he called friends. The younger brother did not wish to tell anyone about being locked away in his own home as a consequence of his failure. Or how furious and upset his brother had been. Or even what happened during that time imprisoned, where Ardyn had been his only visitor. His every visit had been fraught with manipulations that caused Somnus to feel such guilt over what he’d done.

Eventually, Somnus had freed himself from that situation and fled, hoping never to return. But it seemed freedom was not meant for him. Ardyn had found him. And Somnus felt his intense feelings of guilt return. Once again, he'd allowed his brother far too many liberties.

“Things will be better, do not worry. You may even forget about these people in time.” Ardyn consoled when he sensed his brother’s despair. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “... You have me after all.”

* * *

Noctis ended up feeling guilty for leaving the way he did as soon as he did it. He knew he was acting irrationally and let his emotions get the better of him. Somnus hadn’t even been given the opportunity to explain himself before Noctis fled.

As he sat glumly in his vehicle, he received a text on his phone. It was from his Uncle, telling him he wanted to talk whenever he was ready… And that he would need to leave within the _week_. With tears in his eyes, Noctis responded that he’d like that when he was more in control of his emotions. 

It was evening the next day that Somnus came over to Noctis’s house to meet with him and his father. Thankfully, Ardyn did not come. It turned out Noctis’s father knew a little more than his son did. Somnus was some type of royalty, his last name was really Izunia, and the surname of Decius he’d been known by was a fake he’d been using. Noctis was a little mad his dad had also omitted such a thing from him but he understood it was not his father’s place to reveal such things when he’d promised Somnus that he wouldn’t.

Throughout that evening, Somnus tried to explain why he had to return. He stated he couldn’t explain everything but he admitted he’d betrayed his brother at one point in time. That he’d turned against him instead of helping him when he’d fallen into some bad habits. And when Somnus had failed to stop him, when Ardyn had overcome his ‘Daemons’ on his own and prevailed against his younger brother, Somnus then fled the consequences of his actions. He’d wanted to forget it all so attempted to build a new life elsewhere.

Somnus explained he felt like he owed it to his brother to make up for what he’d done by returning with him. He’d known that Ardyn still loved him despite his betrayal. He’d been looking for him all this time, after all. It was Somnus that was afraid to face him and it was about time to return and help Ardyn fix the many problems his departure had caused for his brother. The media loved rumors and a nasty one that Ardyn had offed his younger brother had plagued him since Somnus fled.

There was more to it, both Noctis and Regis could tell, but they didn’t insist Somnus tell them. They instead asked if he’d be safe where he'd be going. Somnus confirmed that no one would hurt him and that Ardyn would not let anyone even if that was the case.

Somnus apologized to them both, saying he never wished to cause them such strife, that he loved them as much as he did his own family and that he was very happy and thankful to have met them both. 

Though Noctis could still not quite understand it all, even though he was still upset, he did not like seeing his Uncle upset either. He went to him and gave him a hug, one which Somnus fiercely returned.

The younger Izunia felt guilty for lying to the two people that had taken him and accepted him when he'd had nothing. But he could not reveal the truth to them. They'd never let him go otherwise. And Ardyn was dangerous when angered. He would not allow them to be put in danger because of him.

* * *

Over the next few days, Noctis attempted to avoid Ardyn however much he could while simultaneously trying to visit Somnus as much as he could. Whatever time they had left, Noctis wanted to enjoy it without his creepy brother hanging about.

It was a surprise then when Ardyn approached Noctis the night before Somnus was to leave. They were at Noctis’s home. His dad, Somnus and Ardyn had been inside finishing their dinner. The younger man felt the need to leave the house for a bit however. The fresh, cool air had calmed him down when he felt the beginning of sorrow overtake him. Tomorrow Somnus would leave.

Noctis tried to ignore Ardyn, staring at the night sky and pretending he didn't notice him.

“As you know, Somnus will likely not be returning here.” Ardyn began, approaching Noctis despite his standoffish attitude. “However... _You_ could come visit. And your resemblance to Somnus has already endeared me towards you even if some of your actions have not.”

Noctis’s attention snapped to him when he’d finished. Ardyn smiled and held out a card to Noctis, neatly printed with a name and phone number. 

“My contact information.” Ardyn explained. “Just let me know and I will have the arrangements made for your stay whenever you have time. You will not have to worry about a thing, I will cover all the expenses should you choose to accept my offer.”

“... Why?” Noctis asked cautiously. He took the card though. The thought of being able to visit Somnus helped alleviate some of the sorrow he was feeling. Noctis had wanted to visit but he’d been unsure how to go about it. Somnus might allow but what if Ardyn didn't? But now it seemed Ardyn was alright with it, even encouraging it.

“It is on my brother’s behalf. You mean a lot to him and I can see that clear enough.” Ardyn responded simply.

“Thank you.” Noctis managed, still not liking the man. Something about him just put him ill at ease. 

Just then, Somnus came outside. 

“What are you doing?” His Uncle quickly asked when he saw them both together.

“Just speaking with the boy you are so endeared towards. No need to fret, brother.” Ardyn chuckled. “I suppose it is about time I returned home however. You’ve still not properly packed your belongings yet. It seems I must do it for you lest we find ourselves unprepared for our flight.”

With that, Ardyn tipped his hat and said his goodbyes before leaving.

* * *

“What did he say to you?” Somnus asked when his brother left. He looked worried.

“He said if I wanted to visit to give him a call.” Noctis admitted and then showed the card he’d received from Ardyn. Somnus snatched from his hand and crumpled it up.

“Hey!” Noctis was surprised at the sudden action. 

“Noctis… I want you... No, I need you to promise me something.” Somnus grabbed his shoulder to look him in the eyes.

“What is it?” Noctis was a little alarmed at the intensity of his Uncle’s gaze.

“You are not to come.” Somnus insisted.

“What.. _Why_?”

“It is not… safe.”

“What do you mean?” Why would it be unsafe for Noctis? Hadn't Somnus said he'd be safe to the both him and his dad? Was that a lie too? 

Somnus hesitated and Noctis found himself angry again. 

“So that’s it? You leave and that’s the end?” Noctis snapped. “You don’t care about us to see us again?”

“It’s not that I don’t care!” Somnus almost yelled. He then sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked so exhausted in that moment and Noctis felt guilt rise within him. “I care… I care about the people I’ve found a family with here. But I must own up to the mistakes I made. I must return. And you visiting puts the people I care about at risk. My world is much different than yours here, Noct. The people that surround my family don't always have our best interests at heart. They would easily use anyone close to us to gain an advantage. You would be hounded by the media and those wanting to use you to get to us... Give me some time and I promise to find some way to return. But I fear it may not be for a while. I just need you to be patient.”

Noctis thought about it. He really did and then finally responded when he'd made a decision. 

“I promise.” The young man lied. What was one lie when his Uncle had said so many? And Noctis could take care of himself. He would never allow himself to be used to hurt his Uncle. And it seemed Ardyn was not worried about such a thing. Perhaps Somnus was being overly cautious, he had been gone for five years after all... Or perhaps he was lying and he was unsafe there. Either way, Noctis was beginning to believe he should go.

“Thank you.” Somnus said, looking relieved.

His Uncle didn't notice Noctis discreetly saving the number he still remembered into his phone as soon as his back was turned.

* * *

Noctis, still in tears after Somnus’s departure that afternoon, took out his phone and texted Ardyn. He hoped he had the number right.

The response came close much later in the evening when Noctis was brushing his teeth. 

**_Ardyn:_ ** _Hello, Noctis. Yes, this is Ardyn._

**Noctis:** _If I wanted to come this summer, you’d let me?_

**Ardyn:** _Of course. I am happy you are considering a visit. My brother is rather upset though he’s been attempting to conceal it from me. Your presence would be welcome._

Noctis’s heart clenched at the thought of Somnus being upset. His uncle hadn't shed any tears like Noctis had but the young man had seen the telltale wetness in his eyes as he'd headed for the departure gate after saying his goodbyes to him and his dad. His Uncle promised to text them both regularly but it would not be the same as seeing him in person.

**Noctis:** _Okay. Let me get back to you with a day._

**Ardyn:** _As you wish._

 **Ardyn:** _I look forward to your visit Noctis, I do wish to get to know the person my brother considers family. I hope you will enjoy your time with us._

Noctis felt uneasy after the exchange but he shook it off. As long as he got to see Somnus, he’d deal with his weird brother. Dad was always telling him he needed to get out more anyway. Noctis hoped he'd be okay with this. Even if he wasn't, Noctis planned on going still. He was an adult now.

The dark haired man just hoped Somnus wouldn’t be too upset with him for breaking his promise. Something about this all didn't seem quite right though and Noctis hoped his Uncle would be alright. He'd go there this summer just to make sure he was. 


End file.
